


Rhycien Friends to Lovers Tumblr Prompts

by BastardSonOfDay (Diana_Raven)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, No Beta, No beta we die like mne, edited while half asleep sorry, mentions of lucien losing his eye, mmm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/BastardSonOfDay
Summary: Tumblr prompts for a thing I did for @rhyciensmut and @rhysands-highlady on tumblr





	1. So You Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> For @rhyciensmut
> 
> Prompt: hey you’ve had a rough day so let’s get in our PJs and watch a cute movie together and cuddle bUT IT’S TOTALLY PLATONIC ALRIGHT

Lucien lay on the floor of Feyre and Rhysand’s dorm room to study. He was  _here_ and not  _his_  room because currently Vassa was entertaining some of her friends from her “Queens” roller derby team and they were…. a little intense to say the least. So he’d taken refuge at Feyre’s like she always said he could.

Feyre herself was out on a date with Mor and she promises that Rhys would be late home anyway because of the Poli-Sci class of his doing some thing or another, so it would be quiet. Food was in the fridge and he was free to use her Netflix account.

Not that Lucien minded Rhys. In fact, they had become friends recently, and Lucien actually rather enjoyed hanging out with him. Too much, actually.

Way too much.

 And anyway, Lucien was busy. It was a good thing that Rhys would be out late, Lucien had a soc paper due and he couldn’t have any distractions (also the reason he hadn’t headed over to Cass & Az’s place, though, albeit, Rhys was certainly a much more welcome distraction than the two of them).

Lucien turned on Criminal Minds as background noise and got to work.

Lucien hadn’t realized how late it was until the door blew open and Rhys stormed through. Lucien jumped at the sudden noise and fumbled with the remote as he turned off the TV. “Oh. Hey Rhys.”

Rhys glanced down at Lucien and a flash of surprise lit his face. “Lucien. What’re you doing here?” He said in a way that was cold and harsh.

Lucien flinched. “Feyre said I could study- I’ll leave if I’m disturbing you-”

Rhys’ face softened immidately on seeing Lucien flinch. “No. Stay.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I was just- Today has been a bad day. Sorry if I’m a bitch tonight.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I was gonna just study anyway–no need to feel like you have to pay attention to me or anything.” Lucien tapped gently out a sentance on the keyboard of his laptop as Rhys struggled out of his coat and scarves.

“Want to talk about it?” Lucien asked.

Rhys shook his head and sat down on the couch. He pulled a pillow up to his chest, resting his chin on it. “Not really.” He muttered.

He glanced over at Lucien. “Paper for Spellcleaver’s class?”

“Yeah.”

“Heard he’s a tough grader.” Suddenly Rhys flushed and looked away. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “You probably want to write in peace. I’ll just go to my room-”

“Actually, I’m pretty much done. I’ve just got a few more line of the conclusion to write, but I can do that tomorrow.” Lucien said. He saved and closed his laptop. “You don’t have to leave. I was planning on sleeping over anyway so  what do you want to do to make you feel better?” Lucien asked.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Rhys warned.

“Would I ever?” Lucien asked retorhically because while they both knew he would under normal circumstances they also both knew he wouldn’t at this very moment.

“I just kinda… want to sit here and watch fluffy tv shows… okay?”

Or well, knew Lucien wouldn’t after he got one shot in. “Should we also paint each others nails?” Lucien teased.

“You said you weren’t going to make fun of me!” Rhys whined, hitting Lucien gently on the arm.

Lucien chuckled. “That was the only one I get for the night. Promise.” He tossed the remote over to Rhys. “Alright, slumber party it is. Pick a show and I’ll see what junk food you have.”

Lucien stood and walked over to the kitchenette when Rhys called “Feyre’s got some Ben and Jerry’s in the freezer!”

While Lucien grabbed a handful of crap-food from the kitchenette (Ben and Jerry’s included) Rhys went to his room and changed into a pair of pajama booty-shorts he’d gotten as a gag gift from Mor (they read “Enemy of the State” across the butt, ‘cuz he was a poli-sci major Mor had explained) and a sweatshirt. Lucien tossed him a bag of doritos and stuck a Plate of nachos into the toaster oven to cook while he took the oppertunity to change into pajamas as well. (His, however, proclaimed no discontentment towards the state of any kind).

By the time he was done so was their food and they settled down on the couch, nachos between them, as Rhys clicked on Gilmore Girls (currently his go-to feel good show). Rhys liked to yell at the characters when they did something stupid and loved the sense of humor. Lucien didn’t feel much of one way or another about the show, but Rhys loved it. And He-

Nope. Not going there.

Lucien settled his eyes back on the TV, hoping the redness of his cheeks would fade before Rhys looked over.

Seven episodes, two nacho platters, three bags of chips, two hot chocolates, and a half a pint of ice cream later, Rhys and Lucien were curled up together on the couch, Rhys laying on Lucien’s chest and Lucien trying really  _really_  hard not to be- well… hard.

_Dead puppies. Professor Helion in a bikini. That time you accidently walked in on Eris. Naked Grandma. Amren._

Rhys shimmied slightly in Lucien’s grasp, and Lucien caught his breath. He’d been trying so hard (really, he had to stop thinking about that word-) not to have a guest appendage apperance that he hadn’t noticed the “Are you still watching” Netflix message. How long had that been up there? Why wasn’t Rhys reaching to-

Oh. Lucien craned his neck around to see Rhys’s face. Rhys had fallen asleep.

On Lucien.

So here Lucien was trapped. Until the end of his days.  _Not a bad way to go_ , Lucien thought absently as he restrained himself from brushing Rhys’ hair from his face.

Lucien gently reached over Rhys and turned off the TV, careful not to wake him. He then settled back under Rhys, curling his arms tighter around Rhys’s waist so he wouldn’t fall off the couch and riskily place his head in the crook of Rhys’ neck. His eyes flutter closed right as Rhys said groggily: “Lucien?”

“Hmm?” Lucien’s heart pounded in his chest as Rhys shifted around, tired eyes blinking open, long thick eyelashes sweeping.

Lucien forgot how to breathe. And any luck he’d had preventing an erection was suddenly out the window.

“Thanks for tonight.” He mumbled, yawning loudly. His eyes fluttered closed again, as if he couldn’t keep them open anymore. “I know I-” he took a break to yawn again, “-interrupted your studying with my shit, but you’ve really made my day better. You’re a good friend.” He turned back around and settled back against Lucien.

_Yeah,_  Lucien thought, heart crushed.  _Friend_.

Lucien leaned his head back down against Rhys’ neck and closed his eyes. He was just on the verge of sinking into sleep when could have sworn he’d heard Rhys breathe a slightly incoherent: “love you.”

Lucien’s heart skipped a beat as he said back, “love you too.”


	2. So You Had a Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'So You Had a Bad Day'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for gwyn (@rhysands-highlady) cuz she hates me and requested every single prompt, so this one is a sequel I guess

Rhys had had a nightmare. In his nightmare he dreamed that Lucien had told him he loved him, and Rhys’ mouth had been sewn shut. Rhys had been unable to say it back.   
  
Rhys woke up first. He laid there, listening to Lucien’s breathing beneath him. Slowly he began to get up, as gently as he could so as not to wake his best friend. 

His best friend in the world. The one who had given up a night to study to make him feel better. Just 'cuz he’d had a shitty day. Lucien had absolutely no idea how much that meant to him. Granted, after the last plate of nachos, Rhys’ memory was a little hazy from the sugar coma. But he hadn’t remembered falling asleep on Lucien. He kinda felt bad, as he sat there watching Lucien sleep. 

Oh, Lucien was going to wake up with _such_ a crick in his neck. 

“Rhys?” The voice was groggy and a little bit crabby. As if it was Rhys’ fault that the world existed. 

Rhys loved hearing Lucien’s voice in the morning. He felt like this was the true Lucien. The one who said whatever he was thinking. Which was, in fact, because it was. Before his morning coffee, Lucien had little to no filter. Pure and undiluted Lucien, and Rhys could never get enough.

“Yeah.”

“What time is it?”

“Just about seven.”

Lucien made a horribly loud and painful sounding groan as he sat up. He let out a yelp and slowly began kneading the back of his neck. 

Rhys slapped his hands away. “Let me do that, you idiot.” 

“ _I’m_  the idiot? You’re the one who fell asleep on me.” Lucien grumbled. His shoulders tensed as Rhys’s fingers hit a tender spot and then he let out a groan.

“Better?” 

“I hate you, but yes.” Lucien said. There was a silence. “Thanks.”

“You should have woken me up.”

“Yeah right.” Lucien said quickly, as if it wasn’t even a question. “You needed it.” He said softly. 

Rhys felt something tug in his belly at that statement. Lucien would have done that for anyone. Feyre too, he told himself. “Yeah, I did. Thanks again for last night. You’re the perfect friend.” Rhys mumbled. 

He felt Lucien’s shoulders go tense under his fingers. “Did I hit a sore spot?” Rhys asked worriedly. 

“Yeah.” Lucien’s voice was slightly strained. “You did. It’s okay, though. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

Rhys continued his neck massage, until Lucien finally brushed him off for good.

“Rhys?” Lucien asked as he packed up his stuff. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah. What’s up?” 

“Last night… how conscious were you?”

“Huh?”

“Well, there was this point last night-” Lucien suddenly flushed, “-it’s stupid.”

“Hey,” Rhys said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder affectionately, “what is it?”

“You said something to me… I think you were talking in your sleep?”

Rhys stilled. No… Rhys-Rhys didn’t-Rhys had never before talked in his sleep. It wasn’t- Lucien-there was no way he’d called out Lucien’s name or anything… Was there?

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rhys said, forcing himself to laugh it off. 

“Oh. Okay then.” 

“Why what did I say?”

Lucien grinned at him and flicked his earlobe. “That you  _loved_  me. Wanted to have my babies.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know pre-coffee Lucien could lie.” Rhys snorted, a little concerned that Lucien’s comment may had hit a little too close to home. Had Rhys really said anything of the sort when he’d been asleep? Had he told Lucien-? Something twisted unpleasantly in his gut at the idea of confessing to Lucien in his sleep–to not be able to see his reaction, or his rejection. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. 

Rhys stood and walked over to the coffee machine in the kitchenette to start a morning batch while Lucien cleaned the rest of his stuff up. 

Finally the coffee was done and Lucien was ready to go (not that Rhys even remotely wanted him too). Rhys walked Lucien to the door and gave him a hug and said “Thanks again. You really helped me last night.”

“Of course, Rhys.” Lucien said as he pulled back. “It’s no problem. You’re my best friend.” What Rhys didn’t catch was the way Lucien’s voice snagged on the word 'friend'. He was too busy trying to stop the ache in his heart that word caused. Lucien really had no idea how much this night and Lucien’s love had meant to him.

“Yeah.” Rhys agreed. “This is what best friends do.” ** _  
_**


	3. "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: holy shit i just realized i’ve liked you for the past 8274 years and i really wish i didn’t but i dO and everyone somehow knows about it except for you oh my god why is this happening to me (modern au)
> 
> for @rhysands-highlady

“Oh.” Rhys said as he watched Feyre and Lucien in their ‘morning fight’. The two of them circled around one another like hissing cats, though Rhys knew they loved one another. Eyes flashed and nostrils flared. 

Every morning for as long as Rhys could remember they’d done this. Biting remarks and getting so close to crossing the line of too far but never quite getting there. He knew they both enjoyed it–it was a game, you see. A fun one, for them. For Rhys? Usually it gave him a certain amount of dread, but it wasn’t until today that Rhys finally figured out why. 

“Oh.” And ‘Oh’ it was. 

He was afraid of them going too far and Lucien getting hurt by something Feyre said because he loved Lucien. Like,  _love_  loved Lucien. 

“Oh.” And ‘Oh’ was all it was. 

Then the second realization hit, and that dread once again curled in Rhys’ stomach as Lucien smirked something back. 

“ _Oh_.” He didn’t  _want_  to be in love with Lucien. Because if he was… well then, that meant that Lucien would turn him down. Lucien–the man who could have anyone and never wanted; Lucien–his best friend who he so desperately wanted to keep that way; Lucien, whom he was utterly hopelessly in love with and had been so for probably, a very long time.

“Oh.”

“Uh oh.” Mor hummed from next to him as she handed him his morning coffee. “Those were introspective 'oh’s. What’s up, cuz?”

Rhys took the drink from her hand and sipped it. His voice low against the backdrop of Lucien and Feyre’s 'morning fight’. “Don’t.. freak out.”

“Okay…? Should… should I be worried?”

“I think… I know I’m in love with Lucien.”

This time it was Mor’s turn. “Oh.” She took a nonchalant sip of her frappachino. Then she jumped and turned to Rhys’ surprised face, “wait-you’re just figuring this out now?”

“Oh?? That’s all you have to say?”

“Well, believe it or not Rhys, your love life isn’t that important relatively in my life, but also…” Mor gave him a sideways glance, “I, like, kinda assumed you’d already come to this conclusion. We all did, actually.”

“Wait, so… you all thought-All those times you joked that we were dating you all thought-”

“Well, yeah.” Mor took a sip of her coffee. “God, you are dumb aren’t you? You’re really just figuring this out now?”

“Shut up!” Rhys hissed, elbowing his cousin hard enough that her coffee spilled a bit. “He could  _hear_  you!”

Mor rolled her eyes. “Oh no. What a horror that would be.”

“Wait-if you thought we were dating then–you think Lucien-” Rhys swallowed his next sentence. He couldn’t even let himself  _hope_  for that. There was no way…

“Well, yeah. That’s what we  _thought_. But if the two of you are really this stupid, then who knows. Maybe he’ll never realize it either.”

“Please don’t call him stupid. Me, it’s a fair cop but not-”

“Not your crush, yeah I get it.” Mor took another sip of her coffee. “So. When are you going to tell him?”

“What? Tell him? I can’t  _tell_  him!”

“Why not?”

“Because–” How was Rhys supposed to explain that that could ruin absolutely everything if he was wrong. Not to mention between Elain and Jesminda, Lucien didn’t really have a good track record with love and partners and- Mother, things would have been so much simpler if he could just forget that he was in love. “I just  _can’t_  okay!”

Mor narrowed her eyes and surveyed her cousin. “Oh. Okay.” She turned back to Feyre and Lucien’s spectacle. 

“'Oh’? ‘ _Oh’?_  What was  _that_  supposed to mean?”

“You don’t tell me and I won’t tell you.” Mor sniffed. 

Rhys scowled. “I hate you.” He told her. Mor didn’t seem to care one way or another about that statement. Rhys turned back to Lucien, watching as Lucien threw a triumphant smirk at Feyre who fumed. Clearly, Lucien had won today’s fight. 

“Oh.” Rhys breathed as his stomached clenched and his heart made a weird little half-flutter in his chest. He had it bad. 

Lucien marched over to Rhys, high on his win against Feyre and took Rhys’ coffee from his hands. He sipped it. “So,” he said, “what are we talking about?”

“Rhys has a new crush.” Mor teased. At which Rhys turned a brilliant red color and looked as if he was going to murder his cousin. 

“I’m not-! I don’t-!”

Lucien laughed at Rhys’ expression and watched as his face turned an even darker color. Rhys ducked his head, and snatched his coffee back. 

“That’s for laughing at me.” He snapped, though there was no bite to his remark. In fact, the corners of his cheeks were even turning up a bit. He was sort of smiling.

* * *

It felt as though someone had punched Lucien in the gut. “Oh.” Immediately his playful mood vanished. Rhys had a new crush? Emphasis on “ _new_ ”? Then it couldn’t be- Lucien didn’t have a-

 _Oh._  

Lucien kept his smile plastered on his face. He’d be happy for his friend. As he always was. 

Though that flutter in his chest leading to his “Oh,” moment… that was certainly going to make this way more complicated. But Lucien wouldn’t let his newfound feelings get in the way of his best friend’s happiness.

“Oh?” Rhys asked, quoting Lucien. He looked… stunned. Just a little bit. And slightly… intrigued? Playful? Interested? 

Lucien ignored the flush he began to feel rise to his cheeks. “As in 'oh, who is it’?” He teased, desperately trying to retain their status quo. 

Then that blush was back on Rhys’ cheeks. “Yeah, right. Like I’d ever tell you.”

“Oh come on! I won’t tell! Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die.” Lucien said, taking back Rhys’ drink and sipping from it again. Was it just his imagination or where Rhys’ eyes following him as he- Nah. Couldn’t be. 

Though Lucien was sure, from where he stood that he could hear Mor mutter under her breath “Idiots,” and roll her eyes


	4. What Happened Last Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we drunk-kissed but you forgot about it and i don’t know how to act around you anymore wtf (modern au)
> 
> for @rhysands-highlady

Feyre had wanted to get drunk. Not just drunk but really wasted. Absolutely lost in the sauce. So, there they all were, from Nesta to Amren, sitting in Rita’s getting shnockered. 

The case against Tamlin had finally gone through and he’d been sentenced. Restaining orders had been filed for. Finally, it seemed, things were back to normal. There was dancing, good food, lots of shots. It really was a party. 

So when Lucien, cheeks bright red from alcohol, had sat next to him (Rhys, tipsy himself had run a finger through the long strands of Lucien’s gorgeous red hair, despite the partying it had stayed mostly unknotted and was extremely soft), Rhys really hadn’t thought through the idea of kissing him much, he’d sort of just done it. 

The important part of that night being that Lucien had kissed back. 

And the important part of that morning being that he didn’t seem to remember it at all. Rhys, however, remembered in every sobering detail. 

* * *

Lucien must have been exceedingly drunk to crash at Rhys’ the night before instead of heading to his own apartment to puke in peace, he thought as Rhys made them breakfast. 

Lucien had woken up on Rhys’ couch, a blanket had been thrown haphazardly over him at some point and he’d twisted up in it, clearly, from the way he had to untangle himself after. A glass of water and aspirin had also found their way onto the coffee table next to the couch. Lucien thanked drunk!Rhys or him, whoever had remembered to do that, and drank it down gladly. 

Then, Rhys had woken up. Rhys himself didn’t seem too hungover but he certainly was a little bit from the way he flinched when Lucien had put the glass back on the table (Lucien had flinched too, he hadn’t meant to do that).

Then, without a word of greeting to Lucien, Rhys had stalked over to his kitchen and began making breakfast. 

“Some night, huh?” Lucien asked.

“Yeah.” Rhys responded stiffly. Lucien heard him turn on the stove. 

“I’ll get my stuff-” Lucien began when Rhys said nothing more. Was Rhys mad at him?

“No.” Rhys said quickly. Then his voice abruptly cut off–as if he’d stopped himself from continuing. “I mean, I’m already making breakfast. Why don’t you have some?” His voice was strained, as if he was trying to get back into his suave self but was too hungover to do it properly. 

“Okay.” Lucien said. He carefully stood, dizzy for a moment, then made his way over to the granite island in the kitchen.

“Need any help?” Lucien asked.

Rhys smiled at him. “Sure. Mind getting the eggs from the fridge?”

Lucien did as he was asked. “How many?”

“Two for me.” Rhys responded. Lucien took out the carton, setting aside four for them, then put it back. He reached over Rhys to grab a glass from the cabinets above the stove and noticed as Rhys froze. No joke, no pushing him out of the way to see what he was doing, nothing.

Very un-Rhys behavior, if he did say so himself.

Lucien frowned. “You okay?” He asked, as he pulled back with the glass. He heard Rhys let out a gust of air. 

What was _with_ him?

“Fine.” Rhys mumbled. “Just got a headache.”

Lucien cracked the eggs, checked them, then plopped them in the frying pan, stinging himself slightly when the oil splashed. 

Rhys watched him work silently. Lucien was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

It wasn’t as if the two of them hadn’t done this before. Lucien had stayed over on the couch. The two of them had made breakfast just like this. But then it was all full of playful banter and bickering, despite whatever hangovers they may or may not have had. So what the fuck was with him today? Lucien wondered. 

Rhys gave a small shake of his head, as if shaking himself have into his body, and returned his attention to the frying bacon. 

Once breakfast was made (mostly in silence, despite Lucien’s attempts otherwise) they sat, silently, and ate. They’d been so silent, just the scrape of utensils against plates and the glug of drinks, that Lucien jumped when Rhys finally spoke: “So…” he said. “About last night.”

“What about last night?” Lucien asked. 

Rhys toyed with the extra food on his plate. “You know…” He trailed off, as if expecting Lucien to finish the thought. But Lucien couldn’t no matter how much he wanted to.

“Actually... I don’t. I can’t remember anything past Azriel doing the cha-cha slide.”

Something funny happened to Rhys’ face and he dropped his fork. 

Lucien hissed at the loud noise, rubbing at his temples. “What?” He snapped, too harshly. He counted from ten backwards in his head before speaking again, “Why? What happened?”

“Nothing.” Rhys mumbled. “’M not hungry anymore.” He stood to knock his remaining food into the garbage.

Lucien scowled at Rhys. “Stop being a dick. Clearly it means something to you because you’ve been a bitch all fucking morning.”

“Nothing! Okay? It was nothing. You were drunk and you don’t remember so it doesn’t even matter.”

“Stop saying that! Clearly it fucking does. If not, then I guess you’re just dick now!”

“Fine!” Rhys snarled. “I’m a dick. Whatever.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Lucien huffed and closed his eyes. The screaming had hurt his head. They’d had fun last night, hadn’t they? So why had that turned into this… 

Rhys was silent for a minute. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be yelling at you. I’m just hungover and in a bad mood.”

“I shouldn’t be yelling at you, either. I’m sorry also.”

“Look,” Rhys sighed, “what happened last night..  it doesn’t matter, okay? But if you really want to know… you just told me you had a thing for Feyre, okay? That you were going to go for it, now that Tamlin was gone. Then… nothing. I just… I wanted to check in, you know?”

Lucien wanted to tell Rhys that there was no way in hell he’d wanted to sleep with Feyre. None at all, being that he was more specifically focused on Rhys himself in that respect. But now really didn’t seem like the time for that. “Wow.” Lucien mumbled, “I must have been really drunk if I told you that.”

“See? Like I said.”

“I’m sorry for yelling, Rhys. Maybe you aren’t the only bitch in the room this morning.” 

Rhys snorted. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, thanks for breakfast.”

“Sure thing.”

“I should probably go. Got work.”

“Okay.” 

Lucien gathered his things, and Rhys saw him out. Before he went to leave, he habitually swung out an arm as if to hug Rhys only to see him flinch. Lucien pulled back his arm. Clearly, there was something Rhys wasn’t telling him about last night. He hoped whatever it was–whatever he’d said or done–didn’t ruin their friendship. 

Then he said 'goodbye’ and left.

* * *

Rhys wondered if he shouldn’t have lied. 


	5. Get It Over With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: neither of us have kissed anyone before and what the hell may as well just get it out of the way. except hahah ha ha h a now i can’t stop thinking of ur lips why did i think this was a good idea ha ha ahah (camp au)
> 
> for @rhysands-highlady

“Let’s kiss.” Rhys said one day as the two of them laid on the edge of Camp Prythian’s lake– feet in the water, staring up at the stars. 

It was late and Tamlin and Cassian were taking care of their campers. Rhys and Lucien had decided to go on a walk during their free-time. They’d have to switch out with Tam and Cass soon. 

“Excuse me?” Lucien was on the verge of laughing. Why on Earth-?

Rhys didn’t even seem even slightly abashed by his words. “Not like, weirdly or anything. I know you’ve never had your first kiss and neither have I so, why not?”

“Like… to get our first kiss out of the way?”

“Yeah.” Rhys brightened. “Exactly!”

Lucien snorted. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. You like me, and I like you. Why not? It’ll help for practice too.”

“Practice?”

“Yeah. Why?” Rhys raised an eyebrow. “You afraid one taste and you’ll fall hopelessly in love with me?”

Lucien narrowed his eyes. Rhys had  _not_ \- “No, just worried what I’ll infect myself with. How do I know where those lips have been?”

“Ah yes, but a little surprise gives life meaning, don’t you think?” Rhys responded, a sly smirk on his face.

Let it be known that Lucien only kissed him then because he didn’t have a good comeback handy–and for no other reason. Not the coy curl of his lips. Not the way Rhys’ eyes sparkled violet in the night. And definitely not because of the fact that when Rhys had asked Lucien to kiss him something inside Lucien immediately said yes. 

The kiss was a smashing of teeth and lips that slowly morphed into something slower and sweeter (although tongues stayed put the whole time).   
Rhys was the first to pull away. Lucien hated himself for not wanting to let go. 

Rhys gave him a shit-eating grin. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 _No_ , Lucien thought, unable to tear his eyes away from Rhys and his lips (he tasted like cherry Popsicle),  _not so bad at all_. 

“You know what they say, from here there’s only up.” Lucien snapped back, trying to ignore the delightful warmth he’d felt with Rhys’ lips on his. Rhys let out a loud throaty laugh into the sky and Lucien laid back down against the bank of the lake, hoping Rhys wouldn’t look over and see the redness of his face. 


	6. Tasty Break-Up Foods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we’re best friends and i’ve been in love with you for forever but i’m 3000% sure you just see me as a friend except why is this sexual tension happening rn (high school au cuz I an’t help myself)   
> (also the return of Rhys {the Dog})
> 
> for @rhysands-highlady

“So.” Rhys said, walking into Lucien’s room uninvited. “Feyre and I broke up.”

“That’s sucks.” Lucien said, only looking up from his work because Rhys didn’t seem particularly sad about it. “That… sucks… right?”

“Yeah, I mean-” Rhys shrugged, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He flopped onto Lucien’s bed, picking up a stuffed dog that Lucien had (in fact) gotten from Feyre. Rhys turned the stuffed animal over in his hands, smoothing the fur down and pressing a kiss to it’s head. He squeezed the dog to his chest, eyes closed, breathing him in. The act brought back the flutter in Lucien’s heart that he always had around Rhys. Not that it mattered, Rhys saw Lucien as a friend–as his best friend. He was also convinced that Lucien was not only straight but still pining over Jesminda, as far as Lucien could tell. Neither of which were true, and honestly hadn’t been true for a while. 

Even before Lucien had gotten together with Jes he’s still had a thing for Rhys, no matter how much he’d loved her. But Rhys still didn’t see it. After years, he still didn’t notice Lucien’s feelings, though by this point Lucien had gotten good at hiding them, well most of the time. For example the stuffed animal that Rhys had cradled to his chest had been named Rhys, after Rhys himself. Partly, because Lucien had found the confusion exceedingly funny at the time, but also because… well, Rhys. 

Rhys continued speaking. “It’s just-” He huffed, fiddling with one of Rhys’ (the dog) paws. “We’re weren’t going anywhere. It’s a good thing we broke up.” He insisted. “A good thing.”

Lucien wasn’t sure who Rhys was trying to convince, but he was doing a shit job at it. 

Lucien hopped onto the bed next to time, abandoning his lab report. Tamlin would let him off if it wasn’t finished in time, since Lucien basically carried the two of them in that class normally. 

Lucien gently took Rhys (the dog) from Rhys’ (the human) hands. He ran a finger over the markings on the stuffed animal. 

“Want me to break out the ice cream?” Lucien asked, heart beating so hard in his chest he would have been surprised Rhys couldn’t hear it if his heart didn’t beat like that all the time around Rhys. 

Lucien turned his head to his friend when Rhys didn’t answer. Rhys was staring at him. Not staring into space in the general direction of Lucien (which happened plenty), but actually, literally staring at him. 

Lucien sucked in a breath. 

“Actually I was more in the mood for something tastier.” Rhys didn’t say so much as breathe and Lucien felt all blood rush from his head and all air from his lungs. 

“Uh.” For once, Lucien’s sharp tongue failed him.  _Rhys just saw him as a friend_ , Lucien chanted in his head.  _Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend._

But if that was so why wouldn’t Rhys break his gaze. 

Lucien couldn’t breathe. 

“What do you think?” Rhys asked, those intense eyes still locked on Lucien’s.

What did Lucien think? What did he think? He thought the most tasty thing he could possibly imagine were Rhys’ lips but he couldn’t  _say_ that. 

Rhys. Of course Rhys would say something like that. To his best friend no less. Rhys with those gorgeous violet eyes and that smirk that curled at his lips and- Rhys was smirking. Was he-?

No. That was ridiculous. 

Rhys flirted when he was anxious, Lucien reminded himself. It made him feel better. 

But why-? With Lucien-? But he-!

Lucien had taken too long to respond. Rhys’ smirk fell. “Lucien, you okay?”

Air came rushing back into Lucien’s lungs. He put down Rhys (the dog), clenching his hands so that Rhys (the human) couldn’t see them shake.  _Get back in the game, Lucien._  Lucien snarled at himself. 

He plastered on a smile. “Always.”

“Good, can’t have both of us falling apart now, can we?” Rhys smiled, bumping Lucien’s shoulder with his. 

Lucien snorted. “Of course.” Then his voice softened. “Falling apart?”

“I mean…” Rhys shrugged. “Not really I guess. I am upset but I don’t think I could ever really fall apart. Not as long as I have you.“ Rhys was looking at him again. Like  _that_. 

Lucien knew though, he  _knew_  Rhys didn’t mean it. And that made it hurt worse. Lucien cleared his throat and broke eye contact first. “So, what’re you thinking?” He asked, referring to his earlier question. 

Rhys, of course, knew what he was referring to immediately. Like always. “Hmm, I’m thinking nachos.”

Lucien smiled. “Me too.” And he went to get them. 

* * *

Rhys took it as a sign as Lucien left the room. He was leaving Rhys, i.e. he wasn’t interested. So Rhys wouldn’t push. The thought that Lucien didn’t want him hurt, but it was a hurt he’d have to deal with it seemed. 


	7. Fifty Years and Not A Second More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i will die protecting you. no question about it. i care for you more than anyone else in the universe and even though i act like you’re a pain in the ass i love you so much. you dweeb. (Okay so this one takes some explaining: Basically I’m kinda obsessed with the au where lucien feels really self destructive and therefore runs to the Night Court instead of Spring after Jes dies so he can ‘get what he deserves’ and ends up becoming part of the Inner Circle and i actually ahve it like… plotted, even back when I only wrote gen {cuz its a gen fic in my head except for a little feysand and feycien maybe?} but anywho that’s the context)
> 
> for @rhysands-highlady

“You’re an asshole.” Lucien snapped as he sat back against the coach they resided in. While Rhys could certainly winnow, even with the faebane, Lucien couldn’t and Rhys couldn’t carry both of them.

Even riding through the south of Prythian set Lucien’s nerves on edge. 

“We wouldn’t even be in this position if you hadn’t been a dick to Her.” Rhys grumbled. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I just supposed to  _let_  her say  _those things_. About you? About-”

“Yes! Yes, you were, you brat!” Rhys snarled. Lucien glared back. 

Rhys would have bent under her will. He would have done the  _right_ thing. But Lucien’s temper was worse, and the Bitch had crossed the line when she’d gone after Rhys. 

Lucien’s hands itched to raise to the eye-patch he wore, a reminder of his stupidity. 

But stupidity be damned, no one spoke that way about Rhys and the people Lucien loved. 

Rhys sighed. “At least, just- you know. Be nice. Please.”

“Why? You hate him just as much as I do.”

“Yes, but I’m also a High Lord. You, my friend, are not.”

Lucien rolled his eye. _So what?_ “Just because he’s got power doesn’t mean he knows how to use it.”

Rhys grinned at Lucien, waggling his eyebrows. “And I do?”

“You’re such a prick.”

“That’s what she-”

“Oh great Mother,  _shut up_.” Lucien groaned. Unfortunately, Lucien’s luck wasn’t so good that Rhys listened (not that he ever did). So Lucien was forced to endure him until they reached the estate of the High Lord of Spring. 

Tamlin met the two of them at the gate, still pissed from letting either into his Court at all. Tamlin made no move to greet them. Behind him, his soldiers held their line. Cassian would be impressed, Lucien thought as Rhys and he went up to Tamlin.

“What are you doing here?” Tamlin snarled at Rhys, eyes filled with pure hatred. “The deal was just  _him_.” He pointed a long meaty finger at Lucien. 

“I came along for the ride. Can’t have my favorite living in some dump, now can I?” Rhys purred. 

“Please,” Lucien scoffed at Tamlin, “you say 'deal' like you had any say in the arrangement.”

“Shut up, spy.” Tamlin spat at him. His eyes lingered on Lucien’s eye-patch.

Lucien heard what words he rathered to have said: traitor, weakling, whore. 

One little scratch and and Lucien had gone running home to Mommy. That was what the stories said. 

Lucien tensed. 

“And  _you_ ,” Tamlin turned that nasty finger on Rhys, “weren’t invited. Get out, before I have to show you how unwelcome you are.” Tamlin took a step towards the pair and Lucien immediately stepped in front of Rhys. 

Rhys had been right, Lucien would never win in a real fight. Not to mention that Tamlin had retained more of his magic power than even Rhys, not that Lucien was that powerful in magic when it came to the two of them anyway. But Lucien had trained in non-magical combat with Azriel and Cassian, and if he couldn’t hold his own against Tamlin then at least he could maim him a little. 

Tamlin’s eyebrows quirked. A mean sneer curled at his lips. “I will destroy you, Exile. With nothing but my pinky finger.”

Lucien was about to say something about how Tamlin’s pinky was fat enough to count as four, but Rhys interrupted him. “I’d like to see you try.” He said, boredly. But he put a restraining hand on Lucien’s shoulder all the same. He was right, though, Lucien knew. They didn’t have time for this or leeway with Amarantha to save Rhys and Lucien from her wrath if they did fight.  Lucien bared his teeth at Tamlin anyway. 

“And I thought that all the rumors were just that. I guess I was wrong.” Tamlin said. Lucien and Rhys, used to these types of comments, ignored it. Tamlin then turned his gaze on Lucien. “And here I thought the Great Exiled Prince would be harder to control than whatever the High Lord of Night or the Queen Bitch-” the entire forest seemed to suck in a collective breath, Lucien had dared call her something like that and had lost his eye, but she was obsessed with Tamlin. The asshole would be safe. Just how he always was. “Come, Lucien.” He whistled. “Here, Lucien. Heel, Lucien.”

Lucien was begging to tear Tamlin a new one. But again, Rhys saved him from probable certain death when he said: “What can I say? I like to play with my toys.” He gave a nonchalant shrug. “But the important thing to remember Tammy,” Tamlin tensed at the nickname, “is that even the tiniest of dogs can still  _bite_. Just be nice. Maybe you won’t see Lucien’s, and we can all survive this in peace.”

Right. Survive this. That was why they were all here today. To survive. Hope. That was what Amarantha had given them when she’d made that deal with Tamlin. Hope. 

Fifty years. It was only fifty years.

Fifty years away from the Mountain, fifty years convincing poor little human girls to fall in love with Tamlin, then failing in the end since Tamlin was, of course, unlovable. Fifty years of spying on Tamlin and reporting to Amarantha that he wasn’t breaking his word or even trying to. 

In fifty years maybe he would see Mor again. Maybe he would be able to scheme with Az and tick off Cass and gossip with Amren. 

Fifty years. He just had to survive fifty years. 

“Say your goodbyes.” Tamlin snapped. “Then we’re going, and  _you’re_ leaving.”

Rhys bowed his head, grinning. “Yes, High Lord.” 

Tamlin even turned his back to give them privacy. The first kind thing Lucien had seen him do since Lucien ran to the Night Court years ago. 

“I’ll miss you.” Rhys told him softly. He began picking at Lucien’s collar (spring clothes… they itched), smoothing it out though it was already smooth.

“Me too.” Lucien whispered.

“You don’t have to-”

“For you? You never have to ask, much less force me on pain of death and slavery.” Lucien said with a snort. Trying to lighten the mood. Then his face softened when Rhys’ looked like he would cry. “It’s just fifty years. Less, if he gets a really smart one.”

Rhys snorted, though he didn’t look like he wanted to. “A smart one would never fall for him in the first place.”

Lucien laughed. Lucien pressed a gentle kiss to Rhys’ bent forehead, still looking at his collar to smooth it. “I’ll be alright. Promise.”

“I know you don’t care about it Lucien, but I don’t want you to die for me.”

“Come now, Rhys, I’ll never die. Not if you bully me out of it. You know how annoying I find you.”

Rhys laughed, but water was pearling at his eyes. Lucien pressed another gentle kiss to him, this time his lips. 

“Fifty years.” Rhys whispered, eyes squeezed closed to stop whatever tears threatened them. “You be back in fifty years and not one second more.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucien whispered. He couldn’t help but smile at the order.

“It’s time.” Tamlin finally said. When Lucien whipped around to bite his ear off he found he couldn’t–Tamlin looked too soft. Too sad. Too much like he used to, when Tamlin and Lucien were friends. Before Jesminda.

Lucien nodded. He went with Tamlin, and Rhys climbed back into the coach to leave for Under the Mountian. Lucien watched him go. 


	8. First Date for the Married Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we’re the old married couple™ but lmao no we would never date each other. right? right???????!!!? (modern au cuz clearly im a sucker for these)
> 
> for @rhysands-highlady

“Well if you’d just taken your coat like I told you too, then we wouldn’t be late from buying you a new one.” Lucien snapped from the doorway. The winter raged outside, and Rhys quickly shut the door behind him. 

“Well it was a good idea anyway because then we got to pick up the host gift because  _you left ours at home_.”

“It’s not my fault! By the time you had finished your hair I was so pissed at you I’d forgotten all about it!  _And_  I’ve been busy! Really, _really_ busy!”

“He’s been  _busy_ , he says.” Rhys rolled his eyes. Rhys turned to Feyre who helped him take off his coat. 

“I have been! You know that! God, why am I still even arguing about this? I’m  _right_ , obviously.” Lucien told Amren, who came to take the host gift. She sniffed at the wine. 

“Bad quality, but expensive. I accept.”

“I’m glad Amren.” Lucien said sarcastically. 

“Ugh. Lucien! How the fuck did you tie this thing? It’s like one of those fucking lanyard friendship bracelets-” Rhys grumbled as he pulled at his scarf. 

Lucien batted his hand away. “Let  _me_.” Lucien snapped. His deft fingers quickly undid the knot and Lucien stuffed the scarf into the pocket of Rhys’ coat. He put his own coat on the coat rack and gratefully followed Amren to a (nicer, she insisted) glass of red wine. “Thank you.” He almost groveled. He chugged, much to Amren’s distaste, then asked for more. She gave, though clearly disgusted by his heathenly drinking. Lucien couldn’t really give a fuck. 

Once properly sated with drink, Amren finally asked him what she’d been wondering, “why is Rhysand mad?”

Lucien shrugged, swirling the wine. “I’ve been really busy ever since I went freelance and he’s just mad ‘cuz he gets paid less attention by me than when he lived with his brothers. He  _has_  a girlfriend for this  _specific_  reason, but  _noo_ -” 

“He doesn’t.”

“Huh?”

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend anymore.”

“What? Why? When?”

“A few weeks ago.”

“ _Really_?”

Amren gave Lucien a sideways glance. “How did you not know this?”

“I’ve been  _busy_ ,” Lucien whined, “like I said.”

“Still, pretty big thing to miss. Especially because you two chirp like old married birds.”

Lucien sputtered. “What? We do not!”

“Do too.”

“You’re mean and that’s why no one likes you.” Lucien said as he took a sip of his wine. 

“Maybe so, but I’m right.”

Lucien made a face at her and she rolled her eyes. “’ _It’s you’re fault you forgot the host gift’, ‘If you’d brought you coat like I asked_ ,’” she quoted. 

Lucien was pretty sure he couldn’t blame the wine for why his cheeks were red. “We-We don’t sound like that. We’re-We’re just friends, Amren. We’d never-” A laugh caught Lucien’s ears and he turned to watch as Mor and Rhys giggled at something Cassian said. 

They would never… Would they?

_No…._

But-?

_Never…._

Lucien was so busy mulling over the idea of… but they couldn’t- that he didn’t even notice Rhys himself come over to talk to Amren. Rhys swung an arm over Lucien’s shoulders and took the glass of wine from his hands. He sipped it casually and started some conversation or another with Amren about… whatever Amren did (Lucien still wasn’t completely sure, despite getting to know everyone better once he’d moved in with Rhys). 

But Rhys wouldn’t-Rhys would never-And they weren’t  _like_  that! They weren’t at all!

Lucien watched Rhys as he spoke to Amren. The glitter in his eyes and the easy grin on his lips just made him so much more than he had been moments before. Moments before the thought had ever even crossed Lucien’s mind. 

He loved Rhys, and he knew he did. Rhys loved him too, he hoped. But to  _date_? To be together… like  _that_? That was-

Lucien could barely process the idea, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t like it. 

He wasn’t quite sure what that meant. 

“Alright everyone!” Elain called, clapping her hands together. “Dinner is ready!” 

Rhys and Lucien were pulled over to the table with everyone else. On the way there Lucien pulled Rhys over and whispered softly. “You and Feyre broke up?”

“Yeah. Lucien, can we go eat?”

“When?”

“A few weeks ago.” Rhys was busy eyeballing the garlic bread on the table. 

“Is that why you’ve been such a bitch lately?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask what was wrong. I should have been more thoughtful.”

“It’s okay. Let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“It would have to be after we eat.”

“It would be this Friday.”

“Awesome. Let’s do it.” Rhys said, and without a further comment went straight to the table to gobble down some food. He pulled Lucien along with him. 


	9. With a Cherry On Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MY PARENTS WON’T GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT GETTING A SIGNIFICANT OTHER AND THEY’RE HAVING A GET-TOGETHER IN A FEW DAYS PLS PRETEND TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT I’M HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU BUT IT SURE IS A NICE BONUS (another modern au?? wow who would have guessed, also not his parents but his family, I think that counts, yeah?)
> 
> for @rhysands-highlady

Mor was calling  _again_. Rhys grimaced and pushed his cell phone further away from himself. Lucien raised an eyebrow, picking at his dinner. 

“So… why exactly are we mad at Mor?”

“ _We’re_  not mad,  _I’m_  mad.” Rhys explained. He wasn’t particularly hungry either. But he was getting worried about Lucien. Lucien had been eating less and less over the past few days. He hadn’t mentioned anything getting worse and from Rhys’ side of the wall he couldn’t  _hear_  any nightmares getting worse. In fact, most of Lucien’s whimpers were lessening, but Lucien himself had not been eating. 

“So something trivial then.” Lucien said. 

Rhys shrugged. “We’re having a family get-together soon.”

“I see,” Lucien nodded, putting his take-out cup down. 

Rhys rolled his eyes and explained. “She thinks it’s sad that I’m not dating anyone and she’s been trying to set me up and… look, I’m just not interested in any of the guys that she wants me to be interested in, you know?”

Lucien raised an eyebrow. 

Rhys continued. “So she’s trying to get my opinion ‘cuz she wants to set me up this weekend at the family thing. Everyone else is bringing their partners… I get it, she wants me to be happy but like… seriously, not necessary. But she’s not going to stop until I tell her I’m involved.”

“Okay, so tell her you’re involved.” Lucien said matter-of-factly. He picked up his food container and gave the chopsticks in his hand a glare before working them into the contents. Rhys watched as Lucien ate, slowly but surely. So maybe he _was_ getting better. 

“Wait, I’m sorry: what?”

“Well, you said that she wouldn’t stop ‘til she found out you were involved, right?” Lucien explained through a mouthful of Chinese food, “so just tell her you’re involved.”

“You mean lie to her.”

“Why not? I lie to my family all the time. ‘Course I think lying to them is fun. It brightens my day. But that’s why I’m in therapy so…” Lucien shrugged. He went for a fortune cookie. 

Rhys’ eyes widened and he looked up at Lucien as an idea struck him. Lucien, unaware of this, opened up his fortune cookie and read the piece of paper out loud. “ _You will soon be given an interesting proposal_. What a crock of shit. What’s that supposed to mean?” He grumbled before glanced up at Rhys. Lucien’s face fell. “Oh no.”

“It was your idea.”

“No, no, no, no,  _no._  I am not pretending to be your boyfriend to get Mor off your back.”

“Aww, why not? Please?  _Please, please, please with a cherry on top_? I’ll be your best friend!”

Lucien rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you to be my best friend. I want that to be someone who I actually like, you know, like  _Mor_  for example.”

“Aw,  _pleeease_ , Lucien? I’ll buy you take out every day for the next week.” Lucien didn’t yield. “Please? I’m begging you here.” Rhys got on his knees. A place he dreamed about being with Lucien, though if he was being honest, not in this situation. “ _Please_? A month! Free take out for a month!”

“You just want me to get fat, don’t you?” Lucien asked, arms crossed. Though he was grinning. Of course, Rhys  _did_  want Lucien to put on weight but he could never tell Lucien that. Lucien would lose weight just to be contrary. “Please,  _please,_ pl- _eee_ -ease?”

Lucien still said nothing. “Two months.”

Lucien waved a hand as if raising the offer. “Two months and I tell Cassian to shut up on command.” Lucien kept waving that hand. “Two months, I tell Cassian to shut up on command,  _and_  I get Az to let you borrow that sexy black suit that you like so much.” Lucien pretended to yawn and look at a watch that was not there. “Three months and I get Amren to work for you for free for two weeks and  _that_  is my final offer.”

“I’m not interested.”

“Or... I could just annoy you until you pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Lucien narrowed his eyes. “Then I’ll just tell Mor what you’re trying to do.”

Rhys took a deep breath and let out a strangled and loud, “ _PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ -” he took another large breath, “- _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ -” and another one, “- _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ -”

“Okay!  _Fine_! I’ll do it! Shut  _up_!” Lucien snapped. 

Rhys grinned, and pumped the air. “You’re so going to regret this.” He warned Lucien. 

“I’m aware.”

“Thanks,  _boyfriend_.”

“Oh my god-” While Rhys loved irritating Lucien, he did wish, if only a little bit, that when he said ‘boyfriend’ it wasn’t as fake as Lucien thought it was. Well, baby steps, he supposed.  


	10. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones cuz im an idiot who read the prompt wrong and wrote a whole ass one-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: you’ve had a rough day so let’s get in our PJs and watch a cute movie together and cuddle

Usually, Rhys came home from work glowing. Or well, maybe not _glowing_ , but he certainly seemed to be in a happy mood. Yeah, being mayor of Velaris was a tough job, but Rhys actually seemed to enjoy it most of the time and so did most of Velaris’ residents. 

But today seemed to be one of the bad days. Lucien, who worked from home ever since he split from Tamlin’s company and started freelancing, had been worried when six o'clock had rolled around and Rhys still hadn’t texted that he was on his way home. So, Lucien called city hall and had been told politely but shortly by Nuala that Rhys was swamped today and wouldn’t be home 'til late. 

Late, as it turned out, was around eleven thirty. Rhys came home, ripped off his suit, and walked right past Lucien to the bedroom.

Lucien called out hesitantly, “Rhys, babe? You okay?”

A muffled sound came from the room. Lucien stood from the couch and opened the door softly. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” 

Rhys looked up at Lucien as if he’d forgotten that he didn’t live alone. Then, Rhys barreled into his husband’s arms, crushing him in a hug.  

Rhys breathed him in. “You smell good.” He mumbled. 

“Hey! What’s up?” Lucien asked, confused and slightly concerned. 

“Just missed you.” Rhys mumbled into his shoulder. “Long day.”

“I can tell. Want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly. Just want to shower.”

Lucien waggled an eyebrow. “Want any company?” He asked, nudging Rhys. 

Rhys barked out a laugh, head still buried in Lucien’s shoulder and shook his head. “No thanks. I just want to get the smell of this day off me.”

“Okay, well I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

“Thanks, love.”

Rhys dragged himself away from his husband and went into the bathroom to shower. Lucien went back to work. 

* * *

Once Rhys was feeling more like a human again, he came out of the bedroom in his pajamas and sat next to Lucien who typed away on his laptop. Gilmore Girls playing in the background as ambient noise while he worked. Slowly, Lucien had been catching up on all the TV he’d missed while working himself to the bone for Tamlin. 

Rhys took a sip from Lucien’s mug on the coffee-table and scowled. 

“Decaf.” He grumbled, laying his head on Lucien’s shoulder. 

Lucien let out a breathy laugh. “Some of us actually like the _taste_ of coffee, Rhys. Not just as a way to keep us up.”

“Coffee’s only worthwhile functions are as a caffeine booster or as something to put butt-loads of sugar in.” Rhys chirped back as a pulled a blanket over his legs. 

Lucien saved his work and closed his laptop, placing it on the coffee-table in front of them. “I’ll never understand how you manage to keep your figure with the amount of sugar you put in your frappachinos.”

Rhys tossed his hair over his shoulder. “I’m just magical like that.”

Lucien laughed and pulled Rhys closer so he was resting on Lucien’s chest. He pressed a kiss into Rhys’ hair, still damp from the shower. “Yes, you are.”

They were just finishing season three when the clock hit one in the morning. Lucien stretched gently. Rhys had stopped making side-comments on the Gilmores’ lives an hour or two ago, opting for closeness and silence and warm cider (which Lucien had gotten up to make him, despite Rhys’ objections to losing his pillow for a few minutes). Lucien craned his neck over to see if Rhys had fallen asleep. 

He had. His eyes fluttered beneath his lids. 

Carefully, Lucien settled back into the couch. He spread out his legs a little into a more comfortable position, turned off the TV, and pressed one more kiss to Rhys’ hair before settling on the couch. 

“G'night Rhys. I hope tomorrow is better.” And in each others’ arms, they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bastardsonofday!


End file.
